


Siren's Dreamland 海妖的幻境

by Burntlime



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntlime/pseuds/Burntlime
Summary: 就像一出独角戏，连绝望都是枯燥无味的。





	Siren's Dreamland 海妖的幻境

**Author's Note:**

> 又名《少年酷的奇幻漂流》！也称《酷拉皮卡漂流记》！本来只想写肉的结果不知不觉铺垫了好多，到最后反而不想写肉了……请不要太在意逻辑啊ooc啊什么的（当然文后有一些具体而牵强的解释）……以下正文。

酷拉皮卡奔跑在海岸边，任凭视网膜上的景象被不断拉长，模糊成光影斑驳的色块。三只蜘蛛在他身后穷追不舍，他们落在细沙上的步伐轻得几乎没有声响，然而少年确信自己听到了幽灵般逼近的脚步声，在心跳的鼓动里渐次放大。

不远处一艘木船停靠在岸，酷拉皮卡已经管不了那么多，径直冲过去跳上了船。那一刻蜘蛛们的动作凝滞了，仿佛有无形的束缚，将他们钉在原地；而忙着逃亡的少年并没有注意到这些，反而听到悠远凄美的歌声，回荡在一整片空旷的海域。那歌词不甚清晰，却丝丝入扣地盘踞在他的耳廓，温婉地敲击着他的鼓膜。他抓起木浆，用力一撑，目送岸上的一切渐行渐远。深夜模糊了所有事物的边界，唯独库洛洛关押他的那座海滨别墅依旧醒目得扎眼，仿佛沾染在黑色帘幕上的白油漆，无法洗脱。

船驶出了一段距离，空灵的歌声仍萦绕在他耳边。金发少年闭上眼睛，侧耳倾听这段莫名的歌。他始终听不清歌词，甚至听完一小节后都无法复述刚才的旋律，只记得歌声哀婉，嗓音是难以形容的天籁。

被囚禁的日子里，他从未听过这样的歌声。

那段日子并不长，但是与蜘蛛在一起，连一秒都是难熬的。蜘蛛头目无耻地盗走了他的念，还妄图用锁链来绑缚他。酷拉皮卡只能每天伫立在窗口，默默记下朝阳与落日的位置，以此推断自己的坐标。如果他的计算没有错，那么一直往东漂流，第二天正午就能抵达一座岛屿。

可他的第二天并没能到来。

即使手边没有可用于估算时间的参照物，酷拉皮卡也很清楚，太阳早应该升起了。而眼下平静的海面仍旧被夜色覆盖，月光铺洒在上面，粼粼如同一双双带着凉意的眼。他紧了紧手中的桨，继续卖力地向前划去。

又过了许久，酷拉皮卡终于认命般扔下了船桨。他意识到自己可能进入了异空间，且不说迟迟未至的岛屿和遥遥无期的白昼，最为诡异的，是他本人毫无倦意与饥饿感的身体——按照正常的时间来算，他起码有两天没有休息或进食了。这位博闻强识的窟卢塔遗族曾在书上读到过平行时空的理论，他猜测自己或许漂进了另一个时间流速不同的世界，才会陷入一望无际的海域和无限绵延的时光。

逃离后他就一刻不停歇地划动着船桨，现在回想起来，酷拉皮卡都怀疑自己究竟有没有驶出海岸带——航行了这么久，飘荡的歌声始终追逐着他，调皮地从每一个角度钻入他耳中，又不知施展了什么魔法，让他过耳就忘。辛亏有漫无际涯的海水提醒他，那道海岸已经被抛在了身后，连同岸边那座白色囚牢，以及里面栖息的恶魔。酷拉皮卡继而有些安心：不会有比被蜘蛛囚禁、永远剥夺他复仇的能力更糟糕的事了。起码现在他摆脱了蜘蛛，之后的一切都能慢慢摸索。

海上的黑夜继续强硬地主宰一切，太阳连升起的机会都没有。一千个无光的夜晚，只有月亮散发着浸渍了毒液的绯红色泽。金发少年就这么一直漂流，没有饥饿，不知疲倦。

又或者，那颗心早已疲惫到了极致。

海员的心理状况总是劣于寻常人，因为汪洋就像一片封闭空间，挤压着他们抑郁的情绪。而酷拉皮卡的处境要糟得多，他只身一人，没有度量时间、探测方向的工具，甚至没有阳光。所有恶劣的条件叠加在了一起，他唯一能够庆幸的，就是那诡异的、不随时间消逝的体力。

普通人在这样的环境里呆上一周就已疯狂，酷拉皮卡硬是凭着惊人的意志，撑过了接近实际世界里几个月的时间。这几个月中，酷拉皮卡不断尝试着航行线路的调整。他掰下了船沿上的一片木板，用来固定船最初行驶的方向，然后每次都将船左偏一个小的角度，行驶几天的样子，直到航向与最初的方向偏离将近90度，他又用同样的方法将船右偏。这样，他就相当于沿着一个大致的主方向迂回前行，视野要开阔得多。

然而触目之处仍旧没有丝毫变化。

虽然酷拉皮卡无法确定自己航行的时间，但就像他知道白昼早该降临，他也清楚按照所感受的时长，自己早该抵达大洋彼岸的陆地。

接下来几周，酷拉皮卡在持续某一方向的航行时，首次跳入了水中。海面底下一片深黑，令人窒息般恐惧。少年警惕地环视水底，夜晚让视线被阻隔，包裹他的只有沉默的黑。他小心翼翼地游出一小段，又迅速回到船边——这唯一的交通工具绝不能丢，否则他就只能在大海里一直游泳了。

那之后，酷拉皮卡每航行一个方向，就下水勘察。水里的世界始终浓稠暗黑，唯有抬起头时恍惚的月，被水面折射出别样身姿。酷拉皮卡在几次无果的探索后决定潜入海底深处。随着他的下潜，周围的黑也变得越来越浓醇，如若某种无形的物质，挤压着少年的肺。他被不断增大的水压逼迫得受不了，也没有任何有价值的新发现，只能打消继续下潜的念头。上浮的过程中，硕大的圆月在水面之下清晰可见，成了暗色里唯一一抹幽然的光。酷拉皮卡无端想起库洛洛的眼睛，又被自己的联想逼得呛了口水。

终于，少年在接连几日一无所获的勘探后放下了船桨。他仰倒在船里，开始不眠不休地思考自己的处境，思索造成现状的原因。

酷拉皮卡罗列了种种可能性，甚至想过这也许是敌人的念能力，好将他变相囚禁。只是敌人又怎么会将他困滞这么久，而没有任何行动呢？如果这真是念能力造成的，那这份能力除了向外界营造他已失踪的假象并且限制他的行动，就没有其他作用了；相对于蜘蛛的行为，这样的“囚禁”温和到失去了意义。在蜘蛛的别墅里，他不仅被囚困在房间，还要忍受蜘蛛头领三不五时的嘲讽和假惺惺的治疗——被抓住的时候酷拉皮卡伤得很重，后来身体痊愈，精神上的摧残却更甚了。

那段日子里，酷拉皮卡的行动一直被自己的锁链限制：长长的锁链一端拖曳到床头，另一端缠绕着他纤细的脖颈。这也是库洛洛最为满意的地方，他故意将锁链拖得很长，让酷拉皮卡能在房间内自由活动；又把链条绑在少年脖子上，影射着讽刺与占有，以此来羞辱心高气傲的窟卢塔。

疗伤的时候，蜘蛛头领会站在一旁，注视手下给少年用针；有时他也亲自上阵，这种情况下酷拉皮卡总是格外抗拒，他不愿将自己的后背裸露给最大的仇敌。囚禁后两人唯一的一次打斗也发生在库洛洛给酷拉皮卡上药期间，因为酷拉皮卡发现男人居然对着自己勃起了。库洛洛都没有使出念能力，仅凭体能上的差距就压制了他，连愤怒的咆哮也被男人恶毒的三言两语给击碎。那个男人就像一条紧紧缠绕住猎物的毒蛇，将言语化作尖锐的牙，刺入猎物的身体，把本就伤痕累累的心脏搅得更加血肉模糊。

因为要上药，酷拉皮卡的上身赤裸着，裤子在打斗的过程中被扯落了腰带，松垮垮地挂在腰间。男人的手在他腰侧暧昧地摩挲，酷拉皮卡心跳声雷动，已经分不清是愤恨还是恐慌。他咬紧牙关瞪视对方，却不知对方正欣赏着他那愤怒又委屈的红眼睛。

——剔透，水润，比岩浆更灼人，比宝石更夺目。

库洛洛随后俯身吻了他。那是一个多么冷静的吻，男人表现得像个绅士，口舌之间充满温柔的试探。有那么几秒，酷拉皮卡震惊得忘了反抗，随后才是暴怒的挣扎。库洛洛眼疾手快，及时钳制住他的下颌，让他没法狠狠咬下，只能微张着嘴任凭男人侵占。

可就在这场单方面的缠吻后，就在男人把他折腾得狼狈不堪，眼睫和唇角都泛出水色之后，库洛洛撤去了锁链。彼时两人炽热的气息交缠在一起，隐约有什么一触即发。男人深深望着少年无暇诱惑的模样，倏忽掏出自己的书，收回了锁链。

他就这样放过了酷拉皮卡。

酷拉皮卡却没有因此松一口气，他无法忘记男人迈出房门时的回眸，里面蕴藏了属于捕食者的贪婪与志在必得。

汹涌的恨意让酷拉皮卡清醒了一些。他坐起身，再度认真地观察起四周。虽然周围是广袤的海，船也随之漂流，但是眼前的景物从未改变：没有岛屿，没有星空，没有风浪，有的只是永恒的满月，在左上方居高临下地审视孤单船只的渺小。前进就是徒劳，一切运动宛若静止。于是少年成了关押在无限空间的囚犯，只能立足脚下船板大小的方寸之地。

——等等，没有风浪，船为什么一直在漂？月亮为什么一直在左侧？

战栗的感觉传遍全身，酷拉皮卡赶紧重新抓起船桨，调转船头。海水并没有刻意阻碍，船轻易就掉了头，在水面上留下圆满的波纹；少年的指节却用力到发白。漂了这么久，他居然才发现之前的月亮始终高悬在左上方，调整航向也没有撼动分毫。现在船头调转，月亮终于不再定格于同一位置，让人感觉到些许的希望。要离开这个看似广阔的闭塞空间，起码得打破现状，逆行至少是个突破口：一直逆行的话，就算没有改变，也能回到起点。无论如何，这场漂流的时间也有个把月了，蜘蛛们不会一直守在岸边。

酷拉皮卡倒回去划了没多久，一成不变的海面就发生了变化。远处飘来一道红色，在平静的海上微微起伏。少年攥紧了握浆的手，死死盯住那抹红。这是他进入谲诡海域后第一次见到自然景物之外的事物，内心不可避免地燃起了希望。而且随着那道红色踪影的靠近，酷拉皮卡越来越确信那是个在水里扑腾的小姑娘。

少年的面容看似平静，嘴唇却抿成薄薄一道，虹膜也泛着隐约的猩红，出卖了他内心的波澜。等到红衣的小姑娘飘得足够近时，他张嘴呼唤道：“你还好吗？”

声音有些颤抖，更多是喑哑，连酷拉皮卡本人都吓了一跳。他太久没有开口说话，喉咙干涩，一字一词杂乱无章地散落，要很努力才能拼接成句。

红衣女孩随着水波的起落向他靠近，酷拉皮卡急不可耐地从船沿探出身子，努力前倾，抓住红色的布料就把人往船边带。那小女孩特别轻，一下子就被他拉上了船。

少年跌坐在船底，红衣女孩就倒在他面前。酷拉皮卡没花什么力气，整个人却虚脱了一般，心切得指尖都在颤抖，甚至不敢伸手确认女孩的存活。

他小心翼翼地将女孩翻过身，去试探对方的鼻息。就在指尖触碰到女孩肌肤的那一刻，冷硬的触感硌醒了他。

——哪有什么小女孩，那不过是一只红色的圆锥路障，周身缠绕着发旧的红布条。

酷拉皮卡翻来覆去地查看面前的路障，不敢相信自己居然产生了这么严重的幻觉。少年的精神世界正在坍塌，内里天空剥落，大地皴裂，显露出无穷无尽的汪洋，一如他满载的绝望。

酷拉皮卡俯下身，趴在横卧着的路障上，将头埋进了臂弯。微弱的希望破灭得如此迅速，紧随其后的绝望令人喘不过气。他攥紧了拳头，直到嵌入手掌的指甲刻出一道又一道血印。没了锁链的阻隔，两只手的纤秀和沉痛都一览无余。

头顶那轮明月，散发着沉默的光辉，于天空无波无澜地俯瞰一切。不知不觉间，孤独的船只停止了漂流，在空荡的海上凝固成静止的画面。唯独满月和它呼应，如一只明亮的眼，盛着底下晦涩不清的剪影。

许久之后，少年终于松开了拳头。他直起身，虹膜黯淡下去，不再有鲜红的色泽，眼底却布满血丝，显得整双眼积满沉滞的暗红。

再次遇到变化的时候，酷拉皮卡已经不敢那么激动。他极力克制内心的波动，目视海上一抹灰色朝自己漂来。直到那片灰漂到船边，男孩都不敢伸出手去。他死死盯住浮动的色彩，再三确认自己看到的确实是一个人。一个穿灰衣服的男人。

男孩犹豫了一会，正要伸出手，却看到男人迅速压缩扭曲成了一只铁皮水桶，底部盛着水，开口朝上地漂浮在海里。

酷拉皮卡的眼底终于泄露出真实的恐惧，他滞留在空中的右手颤抖起来，左手按上去意图阻止，却也只能一同发颤。少年咬紧了牙关，狠狠收紧左手，不让软弱将自己击垮。

哪怕收获的只是一块泡沫塑料和一圈铁皮，也好过什么都没有出现。

酷拉皮卡捞起铁桶，放在船底，而后抓过路障，拆下它的底座，转身拿开了口的椎体盛起满满的海水。泡沫质体的圆锥很好摆弄，酷拉皮卡在尖顶开了个小孔，路障里的水就开始均匀地往下滴。

反正现在有了大把的时间，他完全可以数出路障里的水滴数，然后根据每分钟的脉搏推算出水流尽所花费的时间。铁筒一会儿可以作为固定路障、承接海水的底座。时间是眼下最有可能确切掌握的信息，明确时间就是获得心理支撑，就是……希望。

然而当他搭上动脉，酷拉皮卡却惊异地发现，自己摸不到任何脉搏。他颤抖的手抚上自己的左胸口，皮骨之下那颗心脏，在回到尸横遍野满目疮痍的窟卢塔时，在被锁链穿过血肉刺入心脏时，在为了伙伴眼睁睁放走宿敌时，在被蜘蛛硬生生按着掌心而丧失所有念能力时，都还缓慢深沉地跳动。但是此时此刻，他是真切地感受不到任何心跳。

酷拉皮卡垂下手，任凭手背摔打在船板上。

悠扬的歌声从未停歇，却在这一刻，像是重新闯入脑海一般纷涌。他的心里填满滔天巨浪，随着歌声起伏翻腾。少年孑然一身站立于洪荒之间，波涛擦着他奔走，留他接受空无。

他想自己大概是死了吧。大概逃出魔窟的时候就已经是游魂了吧。

这样一切就说得通了。

船桨形单影只地躺在一侧，只是这次，再没有人将它捡起。酷拉皮卡心如死灰，抱着滴水的路障，像个茫然的孩子。那样子好像回到了六年前，在满是废墟的窟卢塔，他也这样抱着族人残缺的尸体，不知所措。

停不住了，一切都在这个寂静空间里无声崩塌。

酷拉皮卡张大了嘴，想要发出最绝望最愤恨的嘶吼，但是长时间没有振动的声带仿佛忘记了怎么发声，连吼叫都磕磕绊绊无法成型。

他被自己嘶哑怪诞的声音吓到了，前一刻溃堤的情绪瞬间收拢，像是一捧燃得炽烈的火，被狂风拉扯，被暴雨浇熄，只剩下明灭的火星。

他也彻底熄灭了，在这幻觉丛生的无限空间里，连复仇都变得遥不可及。这种时候他居然又想起了库洛洛，毕竟只有那个男人带来的一切能在这片茫茫无底的绝望中搅动波澜，就好像达到了硬度极致的钻石，只能由其他钻石来切割。这感觉很诡异，他人只有在描摹情人的肖像时才能这么巨细无靡，他却恰恰相反，对着仇人展开了一丝不苟的回忆。

酷拉皮卡先是想起男人额头的刺青，那道等臂十字繁复精美，在四个方向上均等地延展，找不出死角。然后是他死水一般的眼。酷拉皮卡想象那人用幽深的黑眸注视自己，而自己毫不示弱，甚至在对方眼里看到了绯红的倒影。再往下就是挺拔的鼻梁，自己曾用拳头把它打肿，可再见面时，它又是那副完美高傲的形状。还有那似笑非笑的唇，在口吐恶言时微微勾起，配合着男人轻快的语调。在酷拉皮卡出逃那天，那双唇还吻了自己。

没有温度的，充满侵略性的吻。

这道吻如同一粒复苏的火星，瞬间引爆了所有同库洛洛有关的糟糕回忆。酷拉皮卡的恨意越来越浓，仿佛要化作实体，冲出胸膛。金发少年快要喘不过气来，剧烈的心跳轰鸣在他脑海中回响，扑通，扑通，拨弄着脆弱的神经。

酷拉皮卡将路障扔到一旁，两手死死按在心脏的位置。

他听到了，比墓地更为死寂的心脏，正在发出的有力的声响。那声音越来越快，越来越强，直到海上的歌声也被覆盖，只剩下击打鼓膜的巨响。

他的心脏重新开始了跳动。

少年如同重获新生，讽刺的是，令他重生的却是他的仇敌。

酷拉皮卡对这一事实视若无睹，他只顾埋头收拾狼藉的船只，为重新测量时间进行准备。

就在他拿着路障开始舀水的时候，远处又过来一件漂浮物。酷拉皮卡的心一下子抽紧了，他强迫自己忽视这份幻觉，专注于手中的动作。

黑色的漂浮物被海水带到船边，不断地顶撞船身。酷拉皮卡一手端着路障，一手搭上脉搏，心不在焉地数着数，克制自己不让目光往那个方向飘。

“救……我……”

少年瞬间睁大了眼，又很快自嘲地摇摇头。幻视那么严重，再出现幻听也没什么可奇怪的。他继续凝神细数滴落的水珠，并在心里提醒自己，不能再开小差了，不然一会儿算出来的时间误差会很大。

“漂浮物”不依不饶，将双手扒上了船沿，船身随之晃荡了一下。酷拉皮卡终于被摇醒，他难以置信地看着船边上那双手，最终将自己的手搭了上去。

没有变化，仍旧是人的样子。

少年连忙抓着对方的双手将人往上拉。与前两次不同，这次的“人”确实是有分量的，并且在救助过程中主动配合了酷拉皮卡。

“谢谢……”被救的男人穿了一身黑，配上那副胡子拉碴的模样，看上去颓废极了。他显然在水里呆了很久，开口的声音充满疲惫，人也软弱无力地靠在酷拉皮卡肩上。

经历了那么长久而绝望的漂泊，酷拉皮卡终于赢来了真正的变数。他用尽力气也没能忍住，最后还是抱住对方放声痛哭起来。

男人任由他搂着，等少年的痛哭平缓成抽噎，才将自己的手搭在对方背上，轻轻拍了拍。酷拉皮卡感到些许的安慰。也许是哭得累了，他靠在男人肩头，渐渐睡去。男人没有挪开搭在他背上的手，而是侧过脸，在少年金色的发顶上落下一吻。

如果酷拉皮卡此时睁开眼，就会发现男人的眼神和库洛洛放走他时的如出一辙。但是他太累了，完全沉入了最深的睡眠之中。

少年在船上狠狠睡了一觉，醒来后发现远处的海平面透着微光。很快，粉金色的光芒就铺洒在整片海面，舒适的微风带起细小的波澜，映射出比银河更为璀璨的粼粼波光。

居然是日出的景象。

酷拉皮卡坐起了身，不敢相信自己的眼睛。他都不知道自己漂泊了多久，不记得自己熬过了多少没有星空的夜晚。但是在这样一个早晨，太阳终于升起，眼前温柔壮丽的景象让他怀疑自己是否做了一场漫长而绝望的梦。直到被柔软洁白的日光照拂，他才有了些现实的知觉，生出又饿又渴的感受。

少年再次感到鼻尖酸涩，眼眶润湿。一只温厚的手掌恰逢其时地覆上他的头顶，沉默地给出了安慰和支持——是被他救上来的男人。

酷拉皮卡不喜欢与人太亲近，却难以拒绝对方的好意。太久远了，连人的温度都是那么久远的记忆了。

经过昨夜的嚎哭，他的嗓子干疼得更加厉害，几乎没有办法开口说话。此刻他只希望能喝一口水，缓解喉咙灼烧的热度。男人立刻理解了他的意思，他从随身携带的包里——酷拉皮卡才发现男人居然还背着一个包——掏出水壶，递给金发少年。酷拉皮卡犹豫了一下，而后接过水壶，小口吞咽壶里的水。水流缓慢经过喉管，充分浸润了每一处干涸的细胞。

男人就着这个机会自我介绍道：“我叫赫莱尔，是个作家，也算是个探险家。三天前我乘坐的船遭遇了海难，还好我不论去哪都随身带着包，用来装纸笔和一些探险工具。”他说着，拎起已经被晾干的单背包晃了晃。那是一只卡其色的帆布包，应该是内部防水的那种，因为酷拉皮卡手中的水壶外壳是干燥的。“沉船的时候我随手抓了些干粮放在包里，能供两个人再撑一两天。”

酷拉皮卡深知海上漂流时淡水的珍贵，他依依不舍地咽下最后一口，将剩下的半瓶水还给了赫莱尔，“谢谢，我叫酷拉皮卡。”

作家接过水壶，仔细打量了一番眼前的少年，“看你的样子，船上的储备粮应该刚吃完没多久。”男人说着，从包里掏出了一枚指南针，“我来看看，从这儿往东20海里有一片岛群。一直朝那边划，顺利的话，今晚就能抵达。”

“你是怎么判断当前位置的？”酷拉皮卡觉得遇到男人后，自己的思维正变得越来越明晰。从男人的话中，可以推断出对方并未像自己一样进入荒诞的时空，更不知道他在那个时空不知饥渴。酷拉皮卡也不打算跟对方诉说，面对那噩梦般只身漂流的日子，机智的窟卢塔仍理不出任何头绪。

“我知道沉船的大概位置，那一带的洋流往东南方向，把我推了过来。根据洋流的动向和我漂流的时间，可以大概判断现在的位置。好在我们的目标是岛群，就算有偏差，也应该能进入岛群周围的海域。”

酷拉皮卡心里清楚，作家说得轻巧，实际遇难过程中保持高效的记忆和大量的计算可不是一件容易的事。他自己也曾费了很大力气才做到面如沉水地站在窗口，反复记忆与推算太阳的方位。因为需要日升日落的位置，所以每次出现在窗口时，他都笼罩在红色的日光中，从发梢到衣角，每一处都交映着温暖的血色光辉。当他验算完离开窗口，会看到库洛洛靠着房门，一言不发地望着他。好几次他都心惊肉跳，担心男人察觉自己在干什么，又马上为自己的惶恐感到不齿。

彼时那个恶魔一样的男人还没有暴露野望，始终与酷拉皮卡保持着虚伪的距离。在上药的不愉快发生之前，男人甚至从未有过任何冒犯之举——在所有不可避免的接触中，库洛洛的手所触碰的位置、施加的力道，都是那么的恰到好处，让人无从指摘。上药那天也说不清究竟是谁松懈了，总之当酷拉皮卡感到抵在身后的硬物时，库洛洛已经以一种野兽般的姿态趴伏在他背上。

男人撕下伪善的假面，露出青面獠牙，酷拉皮卡想都没想就一拳打了过去……

金发少年强行中断了令人不快的回忆，他看着眼前自称作家的男人，无端松了一口气。可能因为对方探险家的身份在这样的逆境中特别管用，也可能因为对方是他长久孤寂后见到的第一个人，酷拉皮卡从赫莱尔身上感受到了令他自己都困惑不已的安定可靠。

“现在是夏季，风从海洋吹向陆地，”见少年不答话，赫莱尔便主动拿起船桨，“顺风划行能够轻松许多。我们俩交替着来吧，你可以先充分休息一下。”他露出一道称得上腼腆的笑，让那张其貌不扬的脸看上去增色不少。

两人配合得很好，加上海风的助力，太阳落山没多久他们就抵达了一座岛屿。赫莱尔从随身包里掏出一捆绳子，又找了几根粗壮的树枝，将船捆在海滩边。之后，他从船上拿下了路障，放在不远处标志据点。

这座岛并不大，但是因为太阳西沉，森林中充满了不确定，所以两人决定暂时在岸边歇脚，等天亮了再探查岛屿。他们搜集了一些树枝，由于海边的木头过于潮湿，赫莱尔费了好大劲，才用石头生起火。

酷拉皮卡有些抱歉，男人理所当然地包揽了很多活。他的野外生存技能其实不比赫莱尔差，可是他实在不想暴露太多。在到达真正安全的目的地之前，他有理由怀疑一切，并为之保存实力。

赫莱尔像是看出了少年的过意不去，他从包里掏出干粮，扔了一包压缩饼干给酷拉皮卡。“开饭吧。让我们煮点儿蒸馏水，壶里的水已经告罄了。”

“我来吧。”少年放下饼干，去不远处停泊的船上拿了铁桶盛水。等他回来的时候，赫莱尔已经用路障和几个巨大的果壳搭出了一个简易的蒸馏水收集装置。

两人默默啃着干粮，一时无语。赫莱尔率先吃完了饼干，出神地望着火光对面的酷拉皮卡。少年的脸颊被火焰氤氲成红色，如同之前无数个清晨与黄昏，他凝立在窗边，被红色的光线浸染，那双琥珀色的眼睛也镀上了一层红，定格成美不胜收的画面。

当时的库洛洛总是靠着门框凝望少年，在心里嘲笑对方像只沾血的金丝雀。他瞧不起脆弱的装饰物，却也豢养不了这只折断翅膀还要昂视自由的观赏鸟。不论怎样讽刺挖苦，让对方坚硬的外壳层层剥落，酷拉皮卡的内里都坚韧夺目，比火红眼还要灿然。

收不住的吻让库洛洛明白了，有意思的不是酷拉皮卡美丽的躯壳，而是那颗坚决的心。

“怎么了？”酷拉皮卡垂着眼，轻轻发问。隔着明灭的火光，男人的视线像有温度一般，缠绕着他。少年慢条斯理吃完了饼干，就近端起路障周围的一只果壳。里面已经接了不少蒸馏水，他尝了一口，评价道，“这水可以喝了。”

“谢谢。”男人也端起一碗水，他的道谢顺理成章，却让酷拉皮卡摸不清他到底在感谢什么。

那一夜，两人躺在沙滩边，枕着木桩睡觉。酷拉皮卡仰望满天星斗，仍无法平复脱离苦海的剧烈心绪。他侧过脸，望向不远处睡着的赫莱尔。月光把柔和的光线铺洒在作家身上，令他的身躯看上去散发着光晕。

在先前漫长的漂流中，酷拉皮卡简直患上了恐月症。如影随形的月光碾压着他，把希望磨成齑粉。

可是现在，清冷的月光洒在这片沙滩，他却感觉一切都不一样了。

赫莱尔翻了个身，面向酷拉皮卡，然后缓缓睁开了眼。“睡不着吗？”男人的声音也被圆月镀了光，幽然又柔和。

酷拉皮卡点点头，目光毫不避讳地直视着男人。

“你……”如同拙劣电影里的情节，他们同时开口，又一齐闭上了嘴。

两个陌生人能聊些什么呢？无非是关于对方的话题。酷拉皮卡不想让话题跑到自己身上，于是不客气地率先提问：“你通常写什么类型的书呢？”

他说出口，就感觉对方似乎舒展了一丝笑意。

“一般人们总是默认我写探险小说、游记或者传记。其实我从未被这些拘束，我什么都写，这次我准备写一部爱情小说。”

“为什么是爱情小说？”酷拉皮卡在自己父母身上看到过美满的爱情，然而当事人都已湮灭，只有他能作为这段感情存在过的证明了。

“也许是执迷不悟吧，”男人漆黑的眼里氤氲着明月的光斑，令张副普通而乏味的面容一瞬间充满神采，“我一直追逐所要的，而这一次，是爱情。”

他说得那么认真，目光灼灼之下每个字都掷地有声，仿佛正对着酷拉皮卡念出最深情的告白。

酷拉皮卡的心跳骤然剧烈起来。

“哦。那挺好。”他心虚地翻过身，不再去看身后的男人。轰鸣的心跳声中，素来勇敢的窟卢塔成了胆小鬼，不敢吭声，不敢转身，深怕一回头撞上声音主人平和的目光。

这个人的出现，就像万里冰原上的一团火，或者无垠荒漠里的一滩水，令人难以自制地感到激动与欣喜。酷拉皮卡知道自己的反应只是正常的心理现象，但是漂泊削弱了他的心理防线，不论他承认与否，他都已经脆弱得摇摇欲坠。救命稻草。酷拉皮卡脑海里浮现出这四个字。一个濒临崩溃的人在即将坠入深渊的时候，很难不去抓住伸到眼前的救命稻草。即使这一行为软弱又徒劳。

所以这一刻，赫莱尔的语言成为一道魔咒，酷拉皮卡越是烦闷不愿去想，思绪就越是背道而驰。千头万绪交织在一起，都绕不开那两个字——爱情。

这种从未被他考虑过的情感一下子占据了他的思维，让他不知所措，只觉得可笑。

“早点休息吧。”见他默不作声，赫莱尔贴心地结束了对话，“等太阳升起，很容易就被晒醒了。”他的声音像流水一样，比他的长相有吸引力多了，“明天还要划一天船，得养精蓄锐。”

是啊，等离开这地方，一切都会回到正轨。酷拉皮卡苍白地安慰自己。在反复的自嘲与血淋淋的自我剖析中，他终于疲惫地睡去。而赫莱尔始终在离他不远的地方，送去沉默且深情的注视。他在思索，性吸引力与依恋构成爱情，现在看来，后者快要达成了。

睡吧。男人心底里念出无声魔咒。因为明天，你将陷入更深的绝望和依恋之中。

第二天清晨，赫莱尔算准了时间睁开眼睛。太阳还未升起，天边只有一层灰蒙蒙的光，不远处的“床位”却已经空无一人。他起身环顾，不出所料地在沙滩边发现了酷拉皮卡单薄落寞的背影。

男人端着水和干粮走过去，开口的语调还是恰到好处的温柔亲切：“怎么这么早就醒了，酷拉皮卡？”

酷拉皮卡没有抬头，蓬松的金发打下阴影，隐藏了他的面容。可赫莱尔就是知道，那表情有疑惑，有愤恨，有不甘，更多的是绝望。

他在少年身旁坐下，将食物递给对方，可惜酷拉皮卡并不领情，只是用干哑的嗓音回了句“不用了，谢谢”。赫莱尔也不强迫，他把食物和水轻轻搁在酷拉皮卡身旁，然后像所有可靠的伙伴那样，用等待表达沉默的支持。

朝阳缓慢上升，红色的光束透过云霞，将整片天空渲染得光芒万丈。接着，仿佛只是一个眨眼，太阳离开了挣扎的海平面，那股热切的红也迅速剥落。

差不多了。赫莱尔转过头，无辜的语气里蕴含了惊诧：“咦……我们的船呢？”

酷拉皮卡的肩膀几不可见地颤动了一下。许久，赫莱尔才听到对方强忍着某种情绪的嗓音：“我起来的时候，船已经不在了。”

也许是浸了水的绳子不够牢固，也许是夜晚的海浪太过汹涌，总之命运又一次戏耍了他。他们丢失了最重要的交通工具，被困在这座岛屿。

酷拉皮卡不敢抬头去看另一个人受打击的模样，他担心自己最后一点坚强会因为同行者的脆弱而粉碎。令他没有想到的是，温厚的手掌又一次落在他头顶，轻轻拍了拍。

“你知道，”赫莱尔尽量表现得平静，但酷拉皮卡还是听出那声音之下的颤抖，“探险的时候，总会遇到各种难以预料的情况。说实话，可能是我点子太背，都有些都习惯这样的突发情况了，哈哈。”男人尴尬地笑了两下，大概也觉得气氛太过僵硬，干脆手撑地翻了个身，半跪在酷拉皮卡面前，捧起对方的脸。酷拉皮卡猝不及防，盛着饱满情绪的红眼睛就这样暴露出来。可是这双灾厄的红眼所倒映出的容貌，没有惊讶，没有意外，只有满满的关切。

“船丢了，我们起码还有栖息容身的地方。”赫莱尔凑近酷拉皮卡，直到额头贴住对方的额头，他的声音不再潜藏隐秘的颤抖，正稳稳当当地表达着主人的深信不疑，“只要我们一起，迟早能离开这个鬼地方的。”

又来了。酷拉皮卡的心跳放肆狂乱，虹膜也随之愈发鲜亮。

“现在，”赫莱尔适时松开了他，展露出一道安抚人心的笑，“先吃早饭。”

就这样，两人正式开始了相依为命的孤岛生活。幸而赫莱尔包里还放了些探险常用的工具，尤其是那把短匕首，为他们提供了诸多便利。

“你的包是百宝箱吗？里面还能拿出什么工具来？”酷拉皮卡接受了现实，居然开始跟对方开玩笑。

这太难得了。赫莱尔勾住酷拉皮卡的脖子揉乱他的金发，笑着说：“没有了，我的宝贝都被你看光了！倒是你，什么时候贡献点宝贝出来？”

男人的动作和语句都太亲昵了，可是酷拉皮卡无法拒绝。这种日子需要一个亲密的伙伴，让人对眼前的生活多做些温暖的评价。而且同舟共济总好过各自为营，两个人融洽相处就是眼下最好的情况。

酷拉皮卡觉得自己正越来越依赖赫莱尔，如果没有这样一位同伴，他可能早在荒海上迷失了自我。对方问他要宝贝的时候，他忍不住想，自己倒是有一件世人眼里的宝贝，鲜亮赤红，如同一道诅咒。可在这样的地方又有什么用呢？火红眼只能让他爆发出更强劲的力量，可他们在这儿甚至连野兽都遇不到。

赫莱尔不曾对他的眼睛发表过任何看法，仿佛那就是一双普通的眼睛。那也确实就是一双普通的眼睛。是外人赋予了它们过多的含义与价值，因恐惧而驱逐，因无知而诅咒，因贪婪而屠杀。

这时候酷拉皮卡就会感激赫莱尔的体贴。他们在一座孤岛相依为命，总要产生许多交流，很难不聊起各自的经历，询问对方的故事。但是赫莱尔总能将话题带到一些不那么敏感的领域，比如野外生存的窍门，比如阅读过的书籍。他们俩可以就着书本的话题聊一个下午，作家涉猎广泛，阅历丰富，有些书酷拉皮卡虽然没有看过，但是光听对方讲述，就感觉兴味盎然。

他正对赫莱尔产生某种难以名状的亲近感，这种感觉与他对派罗、对小杰他们的都不相同。他开始关注对方的一些细节，比如男人低眉抬眼间不经意流露的笑意，比如对方临海眺望时背影里透出的肃杀，又比如某种不协调感。赫莱尔充满好奇，同时淡漠疏离。他探求这世界的一切，却又置身事外。

赫莱尔比自己更像是被驱逐者，在最近的距离旁观，从最远的距离参与。

酷拉皮卡头一次想要主动了解一个与自己的复仇目标毫无关联的人。于是，在两人试遍丛林中的植物，终于制造出了一艘材质坚固耐用的木船时，酷拉皮卡问了对方回去以后的打算。

“回去之后，我要把这次的经历写成一本书。”赫莱尔低着头，弯腰将木船拖到丛林边。

太阳刚下山不久，海平线还残留着粉紫色。放眼望去，眼前的人和身后的景都透着风平浪静的温柔。

酷拉皮卡看不到对方的表情，只觉得影影绰绰间，有什么情绪呼之欲出。“可这又成了冒险小说，”少年干巴巴地说道，企图掩饰心头难言的悸动，“你之前说过这次准备写一部爱情小说。”

赫莱尔将船安置在一个绝对不会被浪卷走的地方，又用石块加固。“是啊，”他完成手头的工作，直起身来，注视着酷拉皮卡，“我就是打算写爱情小说。”

酷拉皮卡僵在原地，拒绝思考对方话中的含义。男人走到他跟前，轻柔地托住少年的后脑勺。

“可以成为我下一本书的主角吗，酷拉皮卡？”

噗通。噗通。

酷拉皮卡不需用手覆盖胸口，就能感受到心脏有力的搏动。

他们在岛上被困了半个月，朝夕相处，可今晚过后，这个只属于他们的隐秘而绝望的小世界就要消失了。

脱离困境，分道扬镳。

觉醒的意识嘶吼着让少年奋不顾身，疯狂一次。

男人俯下身，贴近少年的面庞。窟卢塔模样天真地眨了眨眼，星光碎落在他红得澄澈的眼中。

两人的鼻息交缠在一起，牵引两双唇的相遇。随着这道吻的加深，男人的动作也从小心翼翼变得急促起来。火热的舌在少年口腔中纠缠，舌尖抵在一起，那么地难舍难分。赫莱尔温厚的手掌搭上酷拉皮卡的后腰，又从民族服的下摆探了进去。

酷拉皮卡的腰部肌肉立刻变得僵硬，他定在原地，最终下定决心似的闭上眼睛，默许了对方冒犯的举动。

我一定是疯了。酷拉皮卡想到。但是在这个一切都平静到疯狂的世界里，静默的疯狂不正是最好的回应吗？

他的衣衫很快被对方全部解开，跌落在柔软的细沙之间。男人也脱去自己的衣衫，露出精壮的身躯。酷拉皮卡见过无数看似比自己强健的人，块状肌肉耀武扬威地显露在外，却是头一回对一个男人的躯体产生心动的感觉。月光下，对方的身躯显得那么神秘而富有魅力。这场无人岛上的袒露仿若一出神圣的仪式，男人的手抚遍他的全身，令他每一寸肌肤都祭献一般泛起灼烧的红。

不知道从什么时候开始，他摆出了趴伏的姿态，任男人覆在背后，将手指探进他疼得瑟缩的身体。里面是一片温暖湿润，当赫莱尔按到某一处时，之前的开拓与探索都得到了回报：酷拉皮卡的身体无法抑制地颤抖起来，唇齿之间流泻出婉转的低吟。

汹涌的快感淹没了窟卢塔。他跪在沙滩上，颤抖着夹紧了双腿。男人一边按压着他的敏感处，一边俯身欲与他亲吻。他顺从地侧过脸，迎上男人的吻。月色朦胧，拂过他泛着水光的通红眼角。

身后的人用不容拒绝的力道钳制着他，将细碎的吻落在他精致的蝴蝶骨上。月光把一切笼罩得风情万千：他额边汗湿的金发，他回眸流露的绯红，他压抑却缠绵的呻吟，他不自觉摆动的腰肢。

平静的海面突然泛起波澜。是有人动情了。

“酷拉皮卡，酷拉皮卡……”赫莱尔啄着他的耳背，恳切呼唤他的名字。

酷拉皮卡轻声呜咽，像是回应，又像是被身后的人贸然闯入而顶撞出的呼声。

哗啦——

海浪拍打到岸边，与潮水一同上涌的，还有少年初经人事而引发的情潮。泡沫随着波浪上浮，在岸边汇聚成破碎的白色缎带，一层一层地铺展又退却。酷拉皮卡就着这个姿势承受身后的冲击，视野随着浪花的起伏阵阵发白。

“赫——”他终于承受不住，想要开口乞求对方，却被阻断在男人深情的亲吻中。

赫莱尔加快了速度，迫使少年以最直白的宣泄证实身体的欲望。年轻的躯体很快就缴械投降，精液飞溅出去，像浪花一样在沙滩上留下潮湿的痕迹。

酷拉皮卡的腰软了下去，男人的动作却仍在继续。少年枕着自己的手臂，任由对方托住自己的腰身，将性器送到更深处。这是一场没有终点的私奔，一次不留证据的罪行。男人在他身上烙下数不清的吻，最终释放在他的体内，为酷拉皮卡第一段微不足道的感情做出纪念。

“我去清洗一下，你休息一会再过来吧。”赫莱尔将酷拉皮卡被褪去的衣服盖在少年肩上，起身走向夜里漆黑的海。

少年目送男人离去的背影，视线粘连在对方肌肉勾勒出的遒劲线条上。他的理智重新回笼，却琢磨不透刚才的冲动和此刻的迷恋。

赫莱尔下了水，用夏日里不算太凉的海水清洗身体。溅落的水滴反射出月辉，晶莹地装点出一幅神祇才配拥有的画面。

酷拉皮卡勾起嘴角，披着衣服起身。他发现男人的衣物还扔在一旁，便捡起那套黑色衣裤，打算给赫莱尔带过去。男人总是随身携带的包正垫在衣服底下，或许是脱衣服的时候太过急切，包的拉链并没有拉实，所以当酷拉皮卡一并拎起这只包的时候，里面的东西摔了出来。

那是一本夹着书签的书。

酷拉皮卡有些好奇地蹲下身捡起这本书，拍去了上面的沙尘。熟悉的封面裸露出来，拓进他毫无遮挡的眼里。

——《盗贼的极意》。

那一刻，窟卢塔的情绪因为太过嘈杂喧闹而难以归纳。就像所有从骗局中清醒过来的人一样，有那么几秒，他是彻底拒绝眼前的事实的。然后，那些负面的情绪，那些恨意与杀意才涌了上来。他翻开书签所在的那一页，“海妖的幻境”几个字刺入眼球，而念能力原主人的照片正在书页中间冲他明晃晃地笑。

原来如此。从他跳上那艘船开始，就已经落入蜘蛛的圈套。都是水月镜花，那些一尘不变的海域，不知倦怠的身躯，还有虚情假意的相依为命——库洛洛捏造的空间里，男人甚至可以变成他想成为的任何样子。

空灵的靡靡之音重新在少年脑海中回响。不，不是“重新”，这歌声从未停止，是他松懈了精神，忘乎所以，被现实敲醒后才想起这段海妖的吟唱。

他就是那个被海妖迷惑的船员，将自己献给了阴毒致命的塞壬。

少年跌坐在地，眼神变得空洞。他伸出手，缓慢而狠绝地撕去了记录能力的那页纸。就在他打算继续破坏库洛洛的秘籍时，一只苍白的手握住了他的手腕。赫莱尔不知何时到了他面前，半跪着，温柔地抽走了被他蹂躏的书。

这个世界开始崩塌，海洋、天空、星月，目之所及通通陷落于分崩离析。酷拉皮卡在这个肢解的世界里，第一次听清海妖究竟在吟唱什么：凄婉的歌声从远处飘来，切切诉说着“你是我永远无法到达的彼岸”。随着歌声的起伏，那张朴素的、陪伴了他半个多月的脸也开始剥落。

窟卢塔的世界在最终的现实面前一并崩塌，他苍白的面色被瓦解的月光映照得更为透明，茶色眼眸缓缓阖上，再无剔透。

“你太恶心了，库洛洛。”少年的嗓音沙哑，就像他刚救起对方时那样，却又比当时多了份流脓淌血的伤痕累累。他憎恨自己的软弱与冲动，因为情绪上的破绽而被对方这样戏耍。这份自我声讨的恨意让他对库洛洛的仇恨愈发刻骨。“我恨你。”

库洛洛笑了，淙溶的月光洒在他眼里，令那双沉闷的眼多了几分生气。“不，你爱我。”蜘蛛首领露出原貌，对着他的金丝雀张开獠牙，“赫莱尔是我的一部分——你爱上了我的一部分。”说着，他吻上酷拉皮卡的唇。这一次，库洛洛完全脱离了赫莱尔的身份，这道吻显得如此凶狠而具有侵略性。酷拉皮卡挣扎起来，呜咽着，像一头被逼入死境的野兽，被枪口堵在嗓子眼，连绝望的嘶吼都无法发出。

“别乱动。”库洛洛就着亲吻威胁道。两个人现在都一丝不挂，男人的手向少年大腿内侧滑去，挑逗着已经释放过的青涩性器。在他极富技巧的揉搓下，铃口很快渗出了透明粘腻的液体。酷拉皮卡的眼角闪动着泪光，他仍旧在挣扎，可是库洛洛第一次在他眼里看到了恐慌。

“是你心甘情愿给我的。”男人笑着放开了窟卢塔，擦去嘴角边被咬出的血迹，“你看，去掉幻影旅团的身份，撇开我俩的仇恨，你就会爱上我。你相信平行世界对吧？一百个世界里，九十个世界的你会爱上我，剩下的十个世界我们可能依旧不共戴天，但是没有一个世界会像现在这样，你爱上我，然后恨得更深。”

所有的幻境都褪去了，酷拉皮卡发现自己仍旧在出逃那一晚的海岸边，天空中仍旧高悬着一轮明月。他的仇敌重新执起书本，轻车熟路地翻到了看过无数次的那一页，然后扯下了它。

熟悉的念能力回到了身上，往右手涌去，酷拉皮卡惊讶地发现自己的右手重新戴上了锁链。

“走吧，锁链手。”莫测的男人居高临下地望着酷拉皮卡。他随意地抓起自己的外裤，套了上去，裸露的上身被月光打磨得像骨瓷一般，白皙，通透，与他黑暗的气质截然相反。

“走吧，锁链手。我放你走。”他再一次重复道，然后转身，嘴角勾了起来，“如果你还能忘记这一切的话。”

—END—

**Author's Note:**

> 接下来是一大段絮絮叨叨的话（完全可以不用看，但我忍不住想叨叨）。  
> 先解释几件事：1. 实际上大部分的路障都是两端开口连通的，但是本文的路障是两端封闭的，因为这样才能开出任意大小的口子:D 没错我就是这么任性，并且以后写文还是会一直这样任性下去，yeah！  
> 2\. 有些文中我称酷拉皮卡为“少年”（比如本文），有些文中却是“青年”。其实酷拉皮卡本来就处在这两个阶段的模糊的过渡带中，所以我按照“民族服酷拉=少年，西装酷拉=青年”这样简单粗暴的标准一刀切了2333333  
> 3\. 赫莱尔（Helel）是路西法（Lucifer）对应的希伯来文，都是指晨星。  
> 然后我想谈一下自己的体会。  
> 这是我很久以前的一个梦，梦境止于酷拉皮卡救起伪装的库洛洛并哭着抱住对方。醒来后我一直沉浸在梦里，想写一篇用到这个能力的文。后来建了团酷群，我跟群里最早的一批人讲过这个梦。再后来群变得壮大起来，那段日子每天都有太太发图，每晚大家都匿名开车。我就下决心放弃用这个设定写正剧，直接开一篇一发完结的肉福利一下大众。  
> 但是这种剧情下，文章的前半部分就完全由酷拉皮卡一人来支撑了，没有对手戏，非常枯燥。我很犹豫要怎么去写才能体现出酷拉皮卡漫长寂寥的绝望，又不至于让人太无聊。结果一鼓作气写了快三千字就再也写不下去。所以这篇文其实比莉莉斯早很多，却是在莉莉斯完结后才重新鼓起勇气继续写的。最后的成品看上去头重脚轻，酷拉皮卡的独角戏占了很大的篇幅，结尾却那么仓促。但我确实想尝试一下戛然而止的结局：库洛洛发现哪怕囚禁了酷拉皮卡也关不住那颗心，所以他想了一个办法，让对方的心无处可逃，让整个世界都成为酷拉皮卡的牢笼——故事讲到这里就结束了，金丝雀已经被关住了。  
> 在写的时候，我花了很大的精力去琢磨“海妖的幻境”这个能力，想把它圆回来：  
> 传说中海妖靠歌声魅惑船员，所以这个能力的被困者必须是活着的“船员”。念能力的初始形态其实就是那艘小船，一旦施念对象坐上船，空间就形成了。空间内的景物是念能力施放者布置安排的，整个空间没有时间的流动，所以酷拉皮卡没有饥饿感和疲惫感。但是念能力的主人是联系内外世界的纽带，他进入空间的那一刻，时空就被撕裂了。至此，海妖空间内外的时间同步了，酷拉皮卡和他在一起，变得会饿会累（我承认这个设定只是为了肉而产生的，不然不会累没感觉岂不是做起来很无趣？）。为了让酷拉皮卡心理受苦（被困时间非常长）而身体不受苦（不挨饿不疲累），我扯出了空间内没有时间流动的设定；然后为了让他在静止的时间下还能有动作，我的设定是，自主的机械运动（行动能力）以及神经递质的传递（思维情绪）不受阻碍，但是新陈代谢的过程停止了。这些设想是受到密室游鱼的启发（封闭环境内没有痛觉也不会死，类似于人身上的时间静止了）而产生的。这种设定下，没有心跳这一设定很容易引出bug。时间停止所以没有心跳听上去好像很合理，但跟机械运动不受阻的设定冲突了，因此我很牵强地在“机械运动”前加上了“自主的”这一定语——心跳不由人的意志所控制，不属于“自主的机械运动”，所以在静止时间下不会跳动。  
> 我甚至还思考了制约与平衡，考虑了幻境的破解方法，但是后来我发现这样本末倒置了。我是写团酷，不是写严谨的冒险小说，过多的设定会妨碍阅读，破坏读者的想象。但是我写团酷，到底是在写什么呢？说到底不过是想了结自己的某种心愿，探索他们发展的可能性。库洛洛在我眼里始终神秘，所以每次写他，我都会尝试一个新方向。我笔下的库洛洛性格是不固定的，对待酷拉皮卡的态度也是不唯一的。这篇文里的库洛洛大概是我写过的最丧病的了，说实话在写酷拉皮卡孤身漂流的时候我就已经写不下去了，因为太心疼了。  
> 我不断反问自己：一定要变成这样吗？  
> 然后我又告诉自己，要的。因为这也是他们性格发展的一个可能性，我不可能永远写一些表面抗争实际却无关痛痒的团酷。我想起高中时候看过的一篇团酷短篇，叫《冷笑话》，开篇酷拉皮卡和库洛洛在贪婪之岛相遇，因为共同的冒险和吊桥效应，酷拉皮卡对库洛洛动心了，然后就是突兀的转折，库洛洛召集旅团成员，他们把酷拉皮卡按在地上，将刚得到手的人鱼泪化作的珍珠一颗一颗塞进酷拉皮卡嘴里。库洛洛破坏了酷拉皮卡对自己的爱，但是他知道，酷拉皮卡再也不可能爱上别人了。  
> 就是这样一个莫名其妙的库洛洛，在我十几岁的时候，给我留下了一份别样深刻的印象。有种……意料之外，但又情理之中的感觉。同时也让我在之后的十年时间里不断地思考库洛洛到底是怎么样一个人，团酷的发展到底有怎样的可能。（我真的太有病了我知道）  
> 最终写出这篇文，也算是对自己的挑战和交代。报复社会了，真是对不起orz


End file.
